Project MAR
by FlockPack
Summary: It was a normal day for The Avengers; they were getting annoyed at Nick Fury, when suddenly a crash came from the roof above them. It was a young girl who seemed innocent, but could probably beat up the hulk. After a while she was accepted into The Avengers, but they must learn, what is she hiding?
1. The Helicarrier

Project MAR

The helicarrier

Me: -le gasp- helicarrier isn't a word!

Iggy: you weren't expecting that?

Me: no, so basically, this is a Maximum Ride/Avengers fic, cause there aren't enough of these, Maximum Ride is MR and Avengers, which is A, in between, you get MAR, so and it was Project Avengers, so it's Project MAR, get it?

Iggy: no, you lost me at fic,

Me: the readers will get it!

Iggy: Flockpack doesn't own MR or A

Me: you did get it! Liar!

Iggy: -laughs-

Me: hey, I was thinking,

Iggy: dangerous hobby for you Caleb,

Me: don't quote my book!

Iggy: it was lying right there!

Me: sigh,

Iggy: you mean -sigh- -grins-

Me: I'll learn how to sigh propaly one day!

Iggy: yes, propaly,

Me: stop being mean about my lithp, lith, lip, lisp! Whose cruel idea was it for listhp to have an s in it!

Iggy: you don't have a lisp, you just can't say, lisp, properly, superfluous, or can't.

Me: that last one isn't true! I can say it!

Iggy: no, you always say cannot!

Me: ever since Storme and Steven tricked me to say that bad word cause they didn't tell me what it meant I cannot say any words like it, I know how to but I won't!

Iggy: what was your idea?

Me: well,

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day!***

(Director Fury POV)

I stood in front of stark towers and looked up at the blue windows covering all surfaces, I rolled my eye at the flashy, well, everything as I walked up to the receptionist. She had a tight grey business suit and a red ponytail, I cleared my throat and she looked up.

'Hello, my name is Pepper?' I said.

She laughed, 'no, I believe that's my name. I am here during the receptionist's lunch break, how are you doing Director?'

'Good, is Tony in?' I responded, 'it's Avenger's business.'

'Well, seeing as though it's you with Avenger's business, he's having lunch at the Shawarma 5 blocks away, don't tell him I told you to interrupt him.' She said seriously.

I laughed, 'okay, thanks'

'You're welcome.' Was all she said before going back to her work.

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day!***

I walked up to Tony from behind and tapped his shoulder.

'_(h) (h)_!' he exclaimed. **(A/N yes I am using the Maximum Ride joke here too. Iggy: cause she still refuses to swear)**

'We need to talk Tony.' I said.

'Yeah! You made me drop my Shawarma!'

'About the Avengers.'

'Okay I'm listening.'

'The council has decided that if the Avengers are going to continue, they have to live in the same place and have a way to contact eachother, no private calls between two Avengers, and I can't ignore them again.'

Tony looked at me, 'Again?'

'Do you really want to know?' he nodded. 'One of the members of council said, "The council has made a decision," and I responded with "but seeing as though it's a stupid a**e decision, I elected to ignore it."'

Tony laughed, 'Okay, I like you more now.'

'So what do you propose we do about it?'

'Well, the contact thing is easy, I could make little cards that when you put your finger on it, it tells all the other people what you say, but the house thing, well ummm, Bruce could live my mansion if he doesn't turn into the hulk, he would also have access to my lab so he isn't bored, good luck getting Thor to do anything, Cap could move in if he doesn't interrupt me and Banner working, Widow and Legolas, they'll understand cause they're agents, plus you could always order them, only Thor is a problem,'

'I don't think the council will argue about Thor, he also could live here when he is visiting Earth, so that's it.'

'Cool, now about my Shawarma,'

'Like you can't just buy the place.'

'Fine, I'll invite the Avengers, where?'

'The helicarrier.' I said as I left.

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day!***

We were all gathered around the main desk at the helicarrier as it was in boat mode.

'Allies, what for we are gathered here today?' Thor asked.

Natasha replied, 'don't ask me, no idea'

Tony answered, 'okay, so basically, if you haven't of guessed, it's Avengers business,'

'REALLY?' Natasha.

'Never would've guessed!' Clint.

'Wow!' Thor.

'Amazing!' Steve.

'Really? What about?' Banner said.

Everyone turned to Bruce.

'You aren't being sarcastic, look around!' Barton told him.

Dr Banner looked around then exclaimed, 'hey! The Avengers are here!'

This set off a few facepalms, 'really's and 'come on!'s

'I haven't woken up yet' he explained.

Tony replied 'oh, well anyway, the council is going to close down the avengers,'

'WHAT!' came from around the desk.

'You didn't let me finish!' Tony snapped, 'UNLESS two things, 1 you keep these on you at all times' he said giving each of them a card.

'I don't get it.' Thor said.

Tony showed them his card, and pressed the circle on the bottom right, underneath the picture of Tony, and said, 'you get it now?' a few seconds later, his words echoed from the cards, at which cap dropped his card. Everyone nodded.

Tony continued, 'and 2, everyone but Thor has to live in the same building, Thor lives there when he's not at Asguard. This shouldn't be a problem for Natasha and Clint, cause they live in the helicarrier, technically no home, but what about you guys?'

Cap nodded, 'It's better than where I live.'

Thor said, 'When I'm at Midguard, aye.'

Banner thought about it, 'where is this place? But yes.'

Tony rolled his eyes, 'duh! The only place that can handle 6 superheroes, my mansion.'

Everyone nodded, knowing that it would be hard to find anywhere else.

'Also, Banner,' Bruce looked up. '2 more things, because your one of the only ones who knows what they're doing, you can have full access to the lab, just don't touch my armour or butterfingers.'

'Butterfingers?' Natasha interrupted.

'My robot, that sucks at just about everything, but is still there cause I accidently gave him emotions, and he saved my life,' Natasha nodded. 'But also Banner, could you please ask the hulk that if he has to come out, do it outside, please.' Banner nodded.

'Now, is that everything?' Tony asked.

I stepped up, 'and know, you guys are separate from shield as a team, individuals can choose, but the Team is now on their own, therefore, you can add whoever you want if the majority of the team agrees, now, I asked the council this, and they said as the Avengers where mine and Coulson's idea, we HAD to be on the team, that okay with you?' everyone nodded. 'I will still live here though cause I'm the director, and Coulson's dead, sooo,' I trailed off.

Abruptly, there was a huge crash as the roof above us burst open, we all ducked as debris showered over us when there was a "thump" on the table above us. The chunks stopped raining down so we emerged from under the table which was stopping us from getting a concussion.

Clint coughed, for there was still too much dust there that we couldn't even see.

'Everyone ok?' I choked out.

Everyone mumbled their yeses.

'What in the world was that!' Clint yelled.

'Bomb?' Natasha asked as the dust started settling.

'No,' I said, staring at the table. 'Not even close.'

Natasha and Clint were the first to look at the table, then I heard two gasps as Banner and Rogers looked, I couldn't form any words, or look away from it, Tony and Thor saw us staring at the table, then they're gasps were evident as they locked their gazes upon the disaster on the table.

On the table, was a young girl.

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day!***

Iggy: you're going to get killed because of your idea, you know that?

Me: yeah, but I don't care, stand back.

Iggy: -runs under bed-

Me:

**Please don't make us pay,  
>Just open the portal a little wider,<br>To make way,  
>For an awesome Russian spider!<strong>

Natasha Romanov: -appears through portal- what am I doing here? And who are you? And who is that wimp under the bed?

Me: hello Natasha, I'm FlockPack and the wimp is Iggy, come out Iggy!

Iggy: -whimpers- -comes out-

Me: say hi Iggy!

Iggy: -whispers- hi –trembles-

Me: he's not usually like this, he's just terrified of you,

Natasha: and what am I doing here?

Me: well, first things first, you are a fictional character, Iggy is too, I've decided, every fanfic I write about anything, I'll capture one character from it, Iggy's from Maximum Ride,

Natasha: and why is he staring a foot to my right instead of at me?

Me: -laughs-

Iggy: -blushes- -turns to face Natasha-

Me: Iggy's blind, he thought my computer was you! -Laughs-

Iggy: shut up,

Me: anyway, Iggy has two powers that we know of, 1, even though he's blind, he can see the colour white, and 2, by touching an object, he can tell what colour it is.

Natasha: and what am I doing here?

Me: well, your my favourite Avengers character, actually, your my favourite character everywhere, so I was wondering, if you would let me kidnap you?

Iggy: WHAT! You didn't ask me! You just took me!

Me: you're not as cool as Natasha! So, will you be my captive?

Natasha: what if I say no?

Me: -shrugs- I'll kidnap someone else from Avengers, but they won't get a choice, only you get a choice cause of your awesomeness level! Plus, like I'll be able to keep you here if you don't want, your too good, so, will you stay? I'll let you go if the Avengers need you! And you can tell them you're staying here!

Natasha: and where is here?

Iggy: -mumbles- like she's tell you

Me: Queensland Australia! I can't tell you exactly though, too many threats, you understand how that is?

Natasha: I do, so, how am I supposed to get to the Avengers if they need me?

Me: -grins-

**Give us a looking portal,  
>To black widows team,<br>So we can speak to the team of mortal,  
>And see them through the looking beam!<strong>

-portal appears with Avengers at the other side-

Iron man: _(h)!_

Me: language!

Iron man: and why should I?

Iggy: uh-oh

Me: -frowns- -smiles evilly-

**Give a migraine to Mr. Stark  
>Before I make my mark<strong>

Iron man: -screams- -clutches head-

Me:

**Now make it heal,  
>To make him kneel.<strong>

Iron man: -stops- -kneels-

Me: that's why

Captain America: what is that round thing?

Me: it's a portal, conjured by fanfiction magic! And Natasha, you can just walk through and you'll appear there! So pllllllllllllllllllllleeeeaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeee!

Natasha: -sighs- fine, Avengers, I'm going to humour FlockPack and be her captive, Kay?

Me: yay! Your awesome AND nice! Yyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!

Iggy: can I get a choice?

Me: No! your too mean! Plus, you'll leave and you're not as awesome as Natasha!

Natasha: oh, and by the way guys, we're fictional,

Hawkeye: that puts a dampener on the day,

Me: sorry guys, but you need to know, also, if you get homesick, you can go back for a while!

Iggy: that's nice, give her a choice!

Me: don't worry, she's going to be the only captive to get a choice of being a captive, the rest of you can suffer!

Thor: did she just say that cheerily?

Iggy: yes, she's in preppy mode, besides, she likes seeing me suffer, she's kinda like Loki in that way,

Me: -stops bouncing- -says darkly- what did you just say?

Iggy: (h) I'm just gonna run,

Me: you better run -says in bubbly voice- please excuse me! -back to dark voice- come back! -catches up to Iggy- -beats Iggy up-

Iggy: -starts bleeding-

Me: OMI! I'm so sorry, I wanted you hurt, but not bleeding! I'm so sorry!

Bruce Banner: moodswing much?

Me: sorry if I scared you, just Iggy should know better than to say that! And like you and Hulk are any better!

Nick Fury: that you're kinda like Loki? Why?

Me: -eyes darken- -says in dark voice- don't say that if you want to keep your head attached to your body.

Iggy: that's her warning, I suggest doing what she says

Hawkeye: like a little girl like that could hurt us!

Iggy: she could decapitate the hulk if she wanted to

Me: -eyes brighten- I could even stop him breathing! Mum taught me the other day! It's temporary unless you hit hard enough!

-portal starts closing-

Natasha: oh! Bye guys, see you later!

Me: bye! And bye to all of you reading this, and if you're in Queensland, only one week of freedom left before we go back to school! :'(

R&R!


	2. Information Gathering

**Project MAR**

**Information Gathering**

**(Me: Sorry I thought I posted this D:**

**Thanks for reviewing: ****Tribicel Tibby****, ****alexma****, ****guest**** (guest), ****Heroofthe13thday****, ****Ravenclaw667****, ****BBTfankat****, ****guest**** (guest), ****Zgirl101****, ****DeadLuck666**** and ****RAM**** (guest) and not thanks to ****Master1527****, just kidding, love ya S!)**

**Me: hello peeps!**

**Iggy: hola!**

**Me: Dora the explorer lover!**

**Iggy: no, I was just saying that because I thought it was Russian! I was doing it for your new captive!**

**Me: oh, that's alright then, say hi Tasha!**

**Natasha Romanov: why?**

**Me: oh right! You don't know the rules of fanfiction yet! I say hi, than my captives say hi anyway they want! Oh, and technically you're still called a captive even though you're free to go, rules of fanfiction,**

**Iggy: you have to obey the rules of fanfiction, I have already been trained in them,**

**Me: yes, you're a good boy, do you want to do the disclaimer Tasha?**

**Natasha: the what?**

**Iggy: let me do it FP,**

**Me: KKIG**

**Iggy: -clears throat- FlockPack doesn't own the work of arts known as Maximum Ride or Avengers, the rights belong to Jimmy P and Marvel -stunning smile-**

**Natasha: wow**

**Me: Iggy has had lots of practice, haven't you Iggy?**

**Iggy: -nods-**

**Me: good boy -gives treat-**

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day!*******

(Tony Stark POV)

After that girl busted open the roof of the helicarrier, she was taken into an observation room where one wall looked like all the others, plain white, but on the outside, you could see through it on another side. After a couple of hours, Fury came to us, he was sporting a bleeding nose that looked broken in at least two places, and a black eye, the one that works.

"What happened?" Clint asked, knowing that you don't hurt Fury, he hurts you.

"We need your help, come prepared." Was all he said.

I quickly put on my suit of armour, Thor grabbed his hammer, Bruce, didn't do anything, Steve grabbed his shield, and Clint and Natasha were already prepared. We followed Fury down the hallways until he stopped and directed us to go into… the other side of the observation room where the girl was kept?

"Okay, I'm confused," Steve said.

"You're not the only one." That was Bruce.

"Okay Fury, explain, we're all confused." I said.

"Okay Tony, if you're so confident, hop in there!" he growled.

I shrugged and walked out of the room, the door wasn't in between the two rooms, so they wouldn't know we're looking at them. I opened the door to the room where she was in and stepped inside, closing the door behind me, she didn't do anything.

"Hello?" I asked. She clenched up her fists.

"Anyone in there?" she let one of her fingers loose, to make the number 1.

"You gonna answer?" she let another finger loose, 2.

"Wanna talk?" 3 fingers loose.

"Yoo-hoo?" 4.

I groaned, she was impossible! 5 fingers were up, and she looked at me, her eyes were empty of emotion, and she made the "come at me bro" sign.

Fury said inside my helmet, "Throw a punch at her, trust me."

I looked at the girl, Fury said to punch her, but she looked pretty weak, I doubt she could handle a punch from the suit, but I felt as if I had to do what Fury said for some reason, I lifted up my armoured fist and came at her. I punched her, and she flinched, like it didn't even hurt, but my suit can break people's bones! _How!_ I punched her again and again, but every time she just flinched until one particularly brutal punch, she smiled. I was midway through my next punch when I realized something bad was about to happen. Just as I was about to make impact, she lifted her hand and caught my fist, stopping it immediately, _what? How did she do that!_ She hopped of the examination table, still holding my fist, when she started turning it back. I almost screamed in pain as I was forced upon my knees, she was still turning it back, I felt like dying, I had never felt this much pain before! She stopped and I let out a sigh of relief, before starting to punch me over, I gasped, I could feel the punches through the armour, and looked down, her fists were denting it! Once again, WHAT! She frowned, before reaching down, grabbing the armour when she made a dint a little above my chest, and ripped open the armour like it was paper, _this girl is freaking me out!_ Was my thought before she punched my, now armour free, chest, I heard a snap and howled out in pain, she frowned at the scream, got off me, sat back on the table, and pointed to me then to the door, I left happily, limping to the observation room.

"I am not going back in there!" I shouted, then I saw what they were holding, "you had popcorn!"

"Yes, and might I comment, your defence skills are wonderful!" Banner said smiling.

"I hate you all." I replied, "What do you want us to do Fury?"

"Well as you can see, she has been trained to fight, we think professionally, and she is stronger than the average human, you realized you should've broken her bones, yet all she did was flinch," I nodded. "Well, I don't know what is up with her, but she is a great threat and a problem against us, but a powerful ally to have, we think she was sent here to infiltrate us, we don't where she came from because anyone who tries to take her bag ends up at the hospital, so, any volunteers?"

No's were heard around the room, when Black Widow answered.

"Can I try something?" she said.

We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"I think I've figured it out! Every time Tony made a sound, she added a finger up, a warning, and she attacked the suit viciously, then stopped when she delivered one punch to Tony himself, almost like she was testing something," She explained.

Fury nodded, "so basically, she was testing his strength, and attacked his weapons,"

"Exactly." Natasha said.

Fury replied, "okay then, you can go."

(Natasha Romanov POV)

"Okay then, you can go."

I nodded and walked into the room, the girl flicked her eyes towards me through her matted hair. Seeing it wasn't the same person, her eyes flicked down again. I walked up until I was right in front of her then crouched down. Her eyes flicked to my gun and wouldn't move, I took the hint and lifted the gun out of it's socket, she tensed up, then when I placed it on the table next to her, she let out a breath. Knowing I wasn't going to hurt her, she started to relax, though she was still on her guard. She looked at one of my pockets, then made the paper and pen motion, that's when I realized why she wouldn't talk, she couldn't. I nodded and walked out of the room calmly, when I entered the other room, the other Avengers stared at me.

"Not a word was said between you, yet you seemed to talk!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"Fury, I found out why she wouldn't talk to your other agents." I said, walking towards the cupboard.

"How did you know that she wouldn't talk? And why?" Fury asked, eyeing me open the drawer.

"She cannot." I said, looking through the drawer.

"Cannot what?" He asked as I reached for the pen and notebook.

"Cannot talk." I said, leaving with the pen and notebook.

As I walked out, I heard Fury mutter, "Why didn't I think of that?" I smirked.

I entered the girl's room and passed her the notebook and pen, she scribbled on it then passed it to me, in messy writing, but on the line, was the word Gracias.

"De nada." I said, it was Spanish for your welcome.

Language?

"English, Russian, and Latin."

I will speek to yoo in English, I know it best. Where is this?

"What do you mean?"

Last time I checked, I was in Spain.

"Spain? Well you're in America now."

Who are yoo?

"Natasha Romanov,"

Scientist?

"Spy, where did you get that idea from?"

She scribbled quickly on the piece of paper, I was expecting a long explanation, but instead a got a drawing.

_  
>l observation l seeing l<br>l room l room l  
>l l l<br>l - - _ _ l - = door  
>l l<br>l hallway l  
>l l<p>

"How did you know?"

I've been trained to know.

"I wouldn't have known, can I?"

She nodded and ripped out the page with the drawing, handing it to me. I walked up to the wall connecting the rooms and said, "Fury take down the image, she knows." Then held up the paper. The white disappeared to show a normal window and I saw everyone's eyes bugging out. I smiled and walked up to the girl.

"You're pretty smart, how old are you? you look around 20."

16.

"sixteen?" she nodded and watched me figure it out. "Okay, I'm lost how can you be sixteen?"

Ever heard of isolation tanks?

"yeah, what about them?"

My hands were shaking as I read the note she wrote, "we, we have them." I stuttered.

The girl let out a frightened squeak and ran into a corner, breathing hard and staring at me. Fury's voice rang out from my Avengers card.

"Agent Romanov, what happened?"

"What she wrote." I answered. "I asked her how she could be sixteen, she said Ever heard of isolation tanks? I said yes, and then, she wrote You cannot age in them, you just exist, actually, you don't even do that, you just lie there, your brain is working, your heart has slowed down so much it seems to have stopped, it attacks your muscles so no matter how much space you have, you cannot move, when your taken out, you can barely feel anything, and movement is limited. You want to die in them, but you cannot, you are plagued with memories of your loved ones, not knowing what happened to them, if they are alive, if they survived, or if they were in the same room as you, going through the same torture, while you know that if they are there, they will jump at the first chance to die, not caring anymore, I was in one of those."

I looked at the window, and saw the Avengers staring in horror as they realized, they were remembering all the villains they put in them. Fury reached for the microphone that went to every speaker in the helicarrier and spoke into it.

"Agents, I know that this may seem like a stupid request, but go to the isolation Tank room, get all of the supervillains out of the tanks and put them in cells, apologise to them for putting them in there, then destroy the tanks, any way you can."

I glanced at the girl, she was still pressed up against the wall. She had thin black hair, she was panting from fear, and beads of sweat were rolling down her forehead, her camouflage backpack was squished against the two walls. She had a black t-shirt on with a brown windbreaker and dirty jeans, all of her clothes were ripped and caked with mud, her face and hair was too.

"Are they really gone?" someone whispered. I looked around.

A cough sounded, "the tanks, are they really gone?" it was then I realized the boyish voice belonged to the girl.

"I thought you couldn't talk? But yes they are gone." I whispered back.

She reached for the notebook and started scribbling.

I don't anymore.

"what?"

Speak, I don't like to speak.

"you can, you just choose not to, why?" I guessed.

Pain. Murderous pain.

"What kind of pain?"

Loss.

I read this and realized what was wrong, she didn't fall through the roof by accident,

"You tried to kill yourself?" I said it so quiet that only she would hear. It was more of a statement than a question, but she nodded.

She sank to the floor and put her arms around her knees and her head between her legs. I realized she was crying and sat down beside her to comfort her, I put my hand on her shoulder and her tear-streamed face looked up at me.

"Thank-you." she whispered.

I put my arms around her and stroked her hair until she cried herself to sleep, I knew the pain she was feeling, I had been through it, and I knew how hard it was for her.

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day!***

**No, this isn't going to turn out to be a matasha fic, that's just wrong. Yes, the girl is Max,**

**Natasha: who's Max?**

**Iggy: Maximum Ride, warrior, my leader.**

**Me: "winged wonder"**

**Natasha: what?**

**Iggy: -spreads out wings-**

**Natasha: -screams-**

**Me & Iggy: -laughs-**

**Me: Maximum Ride and all her flock have wings!**

**Natasha: so, I'm not imagining it?**

**Me: nope!**

**R&R!**


End file.
